Sentimientos Revelados
by Kiryu Ozore Aikawa
Summary: [Hiatus] Sus pensamientos deberian estar puestos en el libro que tiene al frente, pero nuevamente el recuerdo de aquel chiquillo arrogante llego a su cabeza, porque no podia olvidarlo simplemente?, porque continuo con aquel juego?
1. Chapter 1

**Sentimientos Revelados**

_Advertencia: Lemon!!!!! (Después no se quejen de que no se los advertí)_

_Declaración: PoT no me pertenece._

_º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º_

Ya se le había hecho tarde, después de las practicas se dirigió de inmediato a la biblioteca, tendría un examen al día siguiente y aunque sabia perfectamente que podría aprobarlo, igual era mejor estar seguro, y tenia que admitirlo, estaba obsesionado con los estudios, aunque realmente esta "costumbre" tenia su segunda intención, era la mejor forma de distraerse para no pensar en cierto chiquillo arrogante que llego a su vida hacia unos meses.

El pequeño había logrado lo que muchos desearían, establecerse en su mente, y no quería salir, el simple hecho de pensar en él no le molestaba, de hecho, cuando llego a Seigaku, eso era todo lo que hacia, pensar en él, pero al principio solo era referente al Tennis, después sus pensamientos empezaron a subir en intensidad, pensando en los pequeños y carnosos labios del pequeño, luego, examinando su cuerpo hasta casi desnudarle con la vista, estaba mal¡¿en que estaba pensando?!, él, como el capitán del equipo de Tennis debía controlarse, no permitiría que a una persona como él, seria, firme, inteligente y que inspiraba un profundo sentimiento de respeto le pasara esto, toda su personalidad se vendría abajo si dejaba que sus instintos mas básicos como hombre lo dominaran.

Cada vez que unos de esos pensamientos impuros se alojaban en su cabeza, se repetía una y mil veces, el contenerse, el no rendirse al deseo, muchas veces tuvo deseos de tomar al niño en los vestidores, cada vez que salía de la ducha con su delgado y bien proporcionado cuerpo mojado, solo siendo cubierto por una diminuta toalla, apenas cubriendo lo que él tanto deseaba, pero al final siempre lograba contenerse.

Miro hacia una ventana, ya había oscurecido, era extraño que le permitieran quedarse tanto tiempo allí, supuso que esa era la ventaja de ser Kunimitsu Tezuka (me deslumbra tu humildad ¬-¬), volvió su vista al libro y trato de enfocar toda su atención en el libro que se suponía debía estudiar, suspiro con fastidio, esa materia para él era una de las mas aburridas.

-¿Por qué tuvieron que inventar la Anatomía?-exclamo fustrado. La materia era realmente agobiante para estudiarla solo.

-Para conocer nuestro cuerpo-hablo una voz arrogante demasiado familiar para él, volteo el rostro hacia un lado con lentitud y elegancia, haciendo que su sedoso cabello bailara en el viento, miro con algo de frialdad al chico parado junto a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto siendo un poco hostil.

-Busco un libro-contesto el otro rápidamente.

-Vete, ya es tarde-ordeno Tezuka.

-La biblioteca no es tuya, puedo venir cuando se me plazca-dejo con rebeldía, desde hacia algún tiempo ya no le importaba si era el buchou o no, cierta actitud o mejor dicho ciertas miradas que le lanzaba no eran muy amistosas que digamos, de hecho, parecían cargadas de deseo y eso en cierta forma le complacía bastante.

-Eres un insolente, Echizen-afirmo Tezuka, cerro el libro que antes leía y se paro de su asiento.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-pregunto el chico de ojos verdes sentándose en el asiento al lado del de Tezuka, el buchou solo se alejo de él sin decir palabra hacia uno de los estantes para dejar el libro en su lugar, -nunca pensé que el gran Kunimitsu le tuviera miedo a algo-escucho que decía Ryoma con tono arrogante y ligeramente sarcástico.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-hablo con frialdad y un poco de enfado por el comentario.

-Mírate, huyes de mí como un gato asustado-dijo el niño sonriendo para sus adentros, quería saber hasta cuando su estoico capitán se guardaría lo que sentía.

-No huyo-hablo el buchou molesto¿desde cuando ese niño de solo 12 años lo desafiaba de esa manera?, se acerco de nueva cuenta al pelinegro insolente que tenia como kouhai (así se dice, no?) con un libro sobre sexualidad en las manos.

-¿Y eso?-pregunto Ryoma al notar el tema del libro.

-El maestro nos pidió investigarlo-le explico Tezuka¿Por qué le explicaba¡no tenia que explicarle nada a ese chiquillo!, se reprendió mentalmente y continúo con su lectura.

El silencio reino en toda la estancia, Ryoma se dedico a observar a su buchou y Tezuka se hacia el desentendido, realmente quería concentrarse, pero esos penetrantes ojos color olivo con destellos dorados no perdían detalle de cada movimiento que hacia, Ryoma se incorporo un poco en su asiento y con un suave movimiento se quito el saco del uniforme que llevaba puesto, quedándose solo con esa fina camisa blanca que siempre llevaba debajo, el bucho estaba en la misma situación, solo que él se la había quitado mucho antes de que Ryoma llegara, sin ser muy consiente se llevo una mano al cuello de su camisa y desabotono los primeros botones de esta, miro de reojo a Ryoma quien justo en ese momento se mordía el labio inferior, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo a la comisura de sus labios, al parecer, él no era el único con deseos _prohibidos._

Detuvo de repente su lectura al sentir una de las manos de Ryoma masajear con suavidad su entrepierna, dirigió su vista al chico y lo miro interrogante sin separarlo de él.

-Eres muy lento-dijo Ryoma antes de plantar un beso en los labios de Tezuka, después de un rato en estado de shock, el buchou reacciono y alejo a Ryoma de él con delicadeza.

-¿Qué haces Echizen?-cuestiono intentando calmarse, sino lo hacia, era capaz de hacer algo, que talvez, en el futuro se arrepentiría.

-¿Te beso?-contesto Ryoma en tono irónico y se dirigió nuevamente a los labios del capitán, pero este lo detuvo poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre los labios del menor.

-Nos podrían descubrir-dijo Tezuka tan serio como siempre.

-¿Eso es todo?... no te preocupes, la bibliotecaria esta bien dormida-contesto Ryoma parándose de su asiento dirigiéndose a los interruptores de luz, las apago todas, dejando toda la estructura a oscuras, oscuridad solo rota levemente por los rayos de la luna que entraban por un gran ventanal al fondo, volvió a acercarse a Tezuka y se inclino para besar la comisura de sus labios, una vez mas, el mas alto lo detuvo.

-¿Hasta donde quieres llegar con esto?-cuestiono Kunimitsu.

-Hasta donde quieras-respondió sin darle la oportunidad a Tezuka para volver a hablar, besando sus labios nuevamente, esta vez el chico de lentes no protesto, solo le siguió el juego colocando sus manos firmemente alrededor de la fina cintura del menor, acercándolo a su cuerpo y profundizando aquel beso.

Las manos del buchou comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del menor con timidez, así es, increíblemente Tezuka Kunimitsu se sentía inseguro por lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo Echizen era muy joven y seguramente… sintió como Ryoma se aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo, el buchou volvió a separarse un poco de él, esta vez suavizando su semblante.

-Eres virgen-pregunto el buchou, pero mas bien fue una afirmación, Ryoma se sonrojo bastante, bajo la mirada e intento ocultarlo tras su cabello, Tezuka lo tomo por los hombros con suavidad, al parecer toda esa altanería empezaba a esfumarse.

-¿Por qué quieres hacer esto?-cuestiono nuevamente el buchou, sintió como Ryoma hundía la cara en su pecho y sus manos las apretaba fuertemente arrugando la camisa de Tezuka.

-Usted… me gusta…-confeso el pequeñín aun con el rostro escondido en el pecho del mayor, -…pero… ¿Qué soy para ti?-pregunto alzando el rostro para mirar a los ojos a Kunimitsu, los ojos del niño brillaban con intensidad, expectantes, esperando una respuesta, ya todo el rastro de ese niño arrogante que había llegado hacia un rato había desaparecido, ahora solo era la representación de la inocencia, o al menos eso pensaba Tezuka, era increíble como ese chiquillo podía cambiar de personalidad.

-Deseo-emitió Tezuka con frialdad.

-¿Qué?-pregunto confundido.

-Deseo… es lo que siento por ti-repitió y aclaro el muchacho de lentes.

-¿Solo… eso?-dijo intentando articular bien las palabras, pues tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-Si…-contesto de forma fría y cortante, Ryoma lo miro algo sorprendido, esa era la razón por la cual no se abría a nadie (sentimentalmente, no piensen mal ///), por eso prefería mantener siempre esa muralla, esa barrera de niño arrogante para que no lo lastimaran, sabia que si abría su corazón a alguien, lo lastimarían, se lo repitió una y otra vez, _-"nada es mas importante que el Tennis, nadie es mas importante que el Tennis… y la Ponta"-_era lo que se decía cuando conoció a su capitán, sin embargo no le sirvió de nada.

-De igual forma… quiero estar contigo-hablo el niño con decisión , sabia que después se arrepentiría de esto e incluso le dolería aun mas cuando sus miradas se cruzaran después de esta noche, pero necesitaba estar con él.

-¿Te das cuenta de que esto no significara nada para mi?-cuestiono intentando desilusionar al chico.

-Si-pero no funciono.

Optando por ver si lo desanimaba de otra forma, tomo al niño entre sus brazos, dándole un fuerte abrazo, lo separo un poco de si y beso los finos labios de Ryoma, mientras que con su mano se encargaba de desabotonar la camisa que aun llevaba puesta, el pequeño tembló ligeramente al sentir la fría mano de su sempai acariciar su pecho.

La camisa de Ryoma quedo olvidada en el suelo, el chico por su parte no se quedo tranquilo, a pesar de que estaba nervioso y de que sus manos temblaban, con suavidad y amor quito los botones de la camisa de Tezuka, dejando su fuerte pecho al descubierto.

El mismo termino de quitarse la prenda, coloco sus manos con firmeza sobre la cintura de Ryoma y lo alzo apegándolo a su cuerpo, casi de inmediato y por inercia misma, el pequeño pelinegro abrió las piernas para quedar mejor acomodado, el de lentes acomodo al pequeño en el suelo, entre unos estantes llenos de libros, sonrió, le encantaba leer, pero nunca pensó que su primera vez, al menos la primera con Ryoma fuese en una biblioteca, la luz de la luna apenas entraba, el buchou comenzó a besar el cuello de Ryoma, succionando un poco de vez en vez, dejando pequeñas y sutiles marcas rojizas, el niño lanzaba uno que otro suspiro, el mayor bajo un poco mas, besando y acariciando todo el pequeño pecho pálido de Ryoma, hasta capturar en su boca uno los pequeños botones rosados, el niño gimió al sentir la lengua de su capitán lamer uno de sus pezones, era la primera vez que le hacían algo así y aunque estaba nervioso, no podía negar que le gustaba.

Tezuka descendió por el pecho del pequeño llegando al vientre, dando pequeños besos, hasta llegar a la cadera del chico, con ayuda de sus manos desabrocho el pantalón y lo deslizo del cuerpo de Ryoma, el niño tembló ligeramente y emitió un sonoro gemido al sentir que su capitán también le quitaba los boxers.

Kunimitsu observo el cuerpo ahora desnudo del pequeño, Ryoma sintió su rostro arder al sentir la mirada de Tezuka examinando cada parte de su cuerpo, ahora estaba totalmente a su merced, Tezuka podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, intento cubrirse con sus brazos, pero el mayor se lo impidió tomándolo de las muñecas, las elevo a la altura de la cabeza del pequeño y volvió a besarlo en los labios, dejando que su cuerpo cayera con cuidado sobre el de Ryoma, dos gemidos al unísono se escucharon al juntar sus cuerpos tan íntimamente, el chico de lentes, que en es momento se los había quitado y los había dejado a un lado olvidados, sintió como se erección palpitaba dolorosamente bajo sus pantalones, deseaba poseer al niño… ¡ahora!, pero debía tener paciencia, era la primera vez de Ryoma y no quería lastimarlo, al menos no demasiado, volvió a bajar por el cuerpo del pequeño cubriéndolo de besos hasta llegar a su virilidad, la cual no dudo en hacerla suya con su boca ( /// ), con un suave masaje de arriba hacia abajo inicio su tarea, roncos y sonoros gemidos salían de la garganta de Ryoma, incitando a Tezuka a continuar y profundizar su trabajo y así lo hizo, moviendo la cabeza rítmicamente, simulando embestidas.

El pequeño príncipe estaba al borde del colapso, era la primera vez que sentía tantas emociones juntas, se sentía tan… extraño, un pequeño mareo se apodero de su cabeza, y dejando escapar algo que no pudo controlar, llego al clímax.

El mas alto observaba atentamente el cuerpo del menor, su respiración agitada, su frente perlada de sudor, el enorme esfuerzo que hacia por sentarse, sin duda alguna, esta era la primera vez que llegaba a tener un orgasmo (seeeh, Ryu-chan no conoce a Manola ///), el pequeño se incorporo en el suelo como pudo, quedando sentado, se acerco a Tezuka y este lo recibió con un beso en los labios, que de a poco tomaba intensidad, el pelinegro probo un toque diferente en el sabor de su sempai.

Rompiendo el beso, Ryoma se acerco a Tezuka, tratando de quedar él encima, una vez que lo logro, beso nuevamente los labios de su koi, colocándose a horcajadas sobre él y quitando con algo de torpeza el botón del pantalón de Tezuka, lo quito como pudo, con algo de ayuda del mismo Tezuka, se dirigió a los boxers y estos los quito solo, sin pensarlo dos veces, dirigió su boca a aquel gran miembro, pero las manos de Kunimitsu puestas delicadamente sobre sus mejillas lo detuvo.

-Esta es tu primera vez¿no?... por esta vez… solo disfruta-le dijo Tezuka.

Volvió a besarlo con gran pasión y lo recostó de nueva cuenta sobre el suelo sin romper el contacto de sus bocas, a como pudo, Tezuka, ya estando desnudo, llevo una de sus manos a su erección que pedía a gritos (¿esas cosas hablan? º/-/º) ser atendida, la masajeo suavemente para liberarse un poco de la tensión.

El niño pelinegro tomo la mano de Tezuka, ignorando en que estaba la otra, rompió el beso y con toda la delicadeza e inocencia que solo un niño podría tener, comenzó a besar la mano de Kunimitsu, con dulzura y algo de devoción, el buchou al notar esto no pudo evitar sonreír, justo cuando sintió que Ryoma besaba sus dedos aprovecho para entrar tres de ellos en la boca del menor, si Ryoma hubiese tenido la facilidad para moverse, hubiera ladeado la cabeza hacia un lado como un gatito confundido, sin saber exactamente porque Tezuka había hecho eso, comenzó a lamer con vehemencia los dedos en su boca.

Varios gemidos escaparon de la boca de Tezuka, al sentir la traviesa lengua de Ryoma lamer sus dedos, y es que el chico era fabuloso¿Cómo sabia que movimientos hacer y que expresiones poner?, suponiendo que sea instinto, entonces, ese niño de mirada felina tenia excelentes instintos, el mayor saco con suavidad los dedos de la boca de Ryoma y volvió a besarlo, había dejado su auto-masaje hacia tiempo, y ahora se sentía mas excitado que antes, con sus dos manos separo las piernas de Ryoma y con un movimiento sutil hizo que las enroscara alrededor de su cadera, con lentitud introdujo un primer dedo en la estrecha entrada del menor, Ryoma emitió un pequeño quejido pero intento calmarse, debía ser fuerte si quería estar con Tezuka, un segundo dedo se abrió paso por el interior del niño, y Ryoma sintió como la incomodidad se volvía dolor, un quejido algo mas sonoro abandonó los labios del niño, Tezuka volvió a besarlo para intentar calmarlo un poco, un tercer dedo fue introducido comenzando con un suave movimiento circular, lo mas lento posible para no lastimar al pequeño, pasando unos minutos las caderas del chico empezaron a moverse al ritmo de los dedos en su interior, mientras pequeños gemiditos de placer salían de su boca.

El capitán saco sus dedos del interior del niño al verlo acostumbrado, se separo un poco de él y lo miro directo a los ojos con esa expresión estoica tan característica de él.

-¿Seguro?-pregunto por última vez.

-Por supuesto-le respondió el pequeño esbozando una sonrisa un tanto altanera.

El bucho le beso en los labios, mientras con delicadeza penetraba a Ryoma, esta vez el pequeño rompió el beso con un fuerte gemido de dolor, sentía como si su cuerpo su partía en dos, el dolor era enorme, dos gruesas y cristalinas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla, mientras el sexo de Tezuka rompía todo su interior, el dolor aumento cuando todo el miembro de Tezuka estuvo en su interior, tenia ganas de gritar, se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, Tezuka inicio un movimiento suave, empezó con embestidas lentas, el pequeño no se acostumbraba.

-Debes… intentar… relajarte-hablo Tezuka como pudo, en realidad estaba mas que excitado, la estrecha entrada de Ryoma le brindaba un gran placer y debía recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad si de verdad no quería lastimar al pequeño.

Las embestidas se volvieron un poco mas rápidas, Ryoma aun sentía dolor pero este empezaba a notarse menos, sin darse cuenta ya estaba moviendo las caderas al compás de Tezuka, este por su parte al notar que el niño se acostumbraba a la intromisión volvió las embestidas mas agresivas, expresando así lo que en realidad quería.

Ambos cuerpos sudados, cansados, estremeciéndose con cada embestida, el final se acercaba, los dos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Ryoma en el vientre de los dos, y Tezuka en el interior del pequeño, dejando la marca de que desde ese momento le pertenecía; salio del cuerpo del chico con lentitud y se recostó a su lado, Ryoma instintivamente se abrazo a su pecho.

-Fue… genial-dijo Ryoma en un suspiro.

Kunimitsu se alejo de él y empezó a recoger su ropa, ignorando por completo a Ryoma.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el pequeño intentando sentarse en el suelo, pero una punzada en el trasero le hizo desistir de la idea, solo atino a tomar la camisa de Tezuka que estaba cerca de él y cubrirse lo necesario.

-¿Recuerdas?-le cuestiono el buchou con voz neutra, Ryoma frunció el ceño ligeramente, no sabia a lo que se refería, y entonces en ese momento su mente se aclaro: "_-¿Te das cuenta de que esto no significara nada para mi?-"_, por supuesto, ahora lo recordaba, eso fue lo que le dijo Tezuka antes de quitarle la inocencia, y él, como menso y entregado, había aceptado, ahora sentía la rabia correr por todo su cuerpo, y la impotencia, pues realmente no podía hacer nada, el había aceptado la condición del buchou, y… por mas que lo quisiera evitar y obviar, sentía dolor, porque lo sentimientos que él le profesaba a Kunimitsu eran reales, una pequeña punzada en el pecho le hizo sollozar levemente, Tezuka se le acerco y se inclino quedando frente a él, tomo su camisa y se la puso con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, Ryoma se dejo caer en el suelo como un bulto, abrazo sus propias piernas y escondió su rostro en ellas, sin poder evitarlo, algunas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos verdes.

Tezuka lo observo desde su posición, diviso sus anteojos en el suelo, lo recogió y se los puso, se acerco de nueva cuenta a Ryoma que seguía en la misma posición, se arrodillo a su lado y tomo su rostro con delicadeza, miro con detenimiento sus mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto, sus labios carmín entreabiertos, sus ojos brillando con esa intensidad tan propia, acerco mas su rostro al de Ryoma y beso superficialmente sus labios.

-¿Recuerdas…?-volvió a cuestionar el buchou, -¿… recuerdas lo que te dije?-Ryoma asintió débilmente volviendo su mirada al suelo, -no era cierto, solo quería ver como reaccionabas-declaro Tezuka, (pero yo lo mato ò-ó#) , Ryoma abrió grande los ojos y estaba a punto de reclamar, pero un beso por parte del mayor lo hizo callar antes de emitir palabra alguna, -si me gustas… y creo que podría llegar a sentir algo mas, es solo que necesitaba estar seguro-Ryoma hizo un puchero de enfado y Tezuka le dio un beso breve, -ahora ponte la ropa, ya debemos irnos-le recomendó, Ryoma se paro como pudo y obedeció a su buchou.

Una vez ambos listos, salieron de la biblioteca pasando por el lado de una profundamente dormida bibliotecaria.

-Te llevare a casa, es algo tarde-le afirmo el buchou a su kouhai.

-No es necesario-respondió el altanero niño, (supongo que ya se volvió costumbre).

-Eso no era una pregunta-le aclaro el buchou con firmeza.

-Mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma acomodando su mochila a su espalda, Luego tomo la mano de Tezuka y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, Tezuka correspondió al agarre apretando un poco mas la mano del menor.

Así caminaron a casa juntos, uno al lado del otro, tomados de la mano, ignorando totalmente como dos ojos color zafiro los miraba desde la oscuridad, un brillo intenso se formo en aquellos ojos, brillaban con odio y… deseos de venganza.

**¿Fin?**

-------------

_¿Y¿Qué tal?, waw, aun no puedo leer lo que yo misma escribo, soy una pervertida ¬__¬,… nooo, a decir verdad es mi primer lemon que publico y no se si esta bien, también el primer fic de PoT, que emoción!!, confió en que me den sus opiniones y me digan si debo dejar esto y seguir solo con lo romántico._


	2. Chapter 2

_Estoy emocionada!!, no esperaba que me dijeran cosas tan bonitas, es por eso que me esforcé y aquí les dejo el segundo capi de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten tanto como el primero -.  
_  
**Capitulo 2**

Un bonito día de primavera, solo así podría definirlo, en su rostro había una gran sonrisa satisfecha, aun sentía algo de molestia en la parte baja de su espalda, pero bien había valido la pena.

Dos días exactamente habían pasado desde aquella noche, y aun se sentía en las nubes (que envidia), claro que debía disimular para no levantar demasiadas sospechas y además el tiempo que tenía para verse a solas con su koi era poco.

Pero al menos podía decir que era el orgulloso novio de Tezuka Kunimitsu, el mayor se lo había propuesto aquella noche y él no lo pensó dos veces y acepto; aun era muy pronto para pensar en eso, pero sentía grandes ansias por formalizar su relación ante todos.

Llego unos 30mins antes de las practicas matutinas del equipo, se sentó en una banca que estaba en uno de los tantos claros que habían en la enorme escuela, este en particular, estaba cerca de la canchas de Tennis, pero estaba rodeado de muchos árboles, impidiendo casi completamente la visualización, tanto desde afuera, como desde adentro. Recostó su cabeza en el espaldar de la banca y cerro los ojos, a los pocos minutos sintió unos labios presionándose contra los suyos.

El beso se volvió mas intenso, el mayor se sentó al lado del niño y lo atrajo hasta él, para sentarlo en su regazo, a gusto, el pequeño abrazo el cuello del otro con total confianza, aun no abría los ojos, pero no necesitaba ver para saber de quien se trataba; acomodo mejor su cuerpo sobre las piernas del mayor.

El beso fue roto por un suspiro por parte de ambos al unísono, la posición que tenían ahora era comprometedora, Ryoma abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos mieles que le miraban entre serios y ansiosos, a pesar de todo su koi no sonreía muy a menudo, aunque era testigo de que en su presencia (en privado, claro esta), sonreía mas.

-Buenos días-saludo el pequeño sonriendo.

-Buenos días-le devolvió el saludo, posando sus labios nuevamente sobre los de Ryoma.

Era la primera vez que se sentía incapaz de retener sus impulsos, aquel pequeño despertaba un sentimiento en él que nunca antes había experimentado, le encantaba a sobre manera disfrutar del sabor exquisito de sus labios virginales, y se sentía orgulloso al saberse el primero en su vida, había corrido con la suerte de ser el primero en la vida sexual de Ryoma, solo él había tocado aquellos labios y solo él había probado su cuerpo, él y nadie mas sabia lo que se sentía estar dentro del pequeño y eso le hacia sentirse dichoso.

-¿Esperaste mucho?-pregunto Tezuka, sorprendiéndose de sus propias palabras, usualmente nadie llegaba antes que él a cualquier tipo de encuentro.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza y abrazo el cuello de su koi, beso suavemente la pálida piel que se le brindaba, Kunimitsu sujetó firmemente la cintura de Ryoma y lo acomodo de tal forma que el pequeño quedara a horcajadas sobre él.

Ryoma movió su cuerpo causando una leve fricción entre ambos, atrapo los labios del mayor en un beso demandante, mientras se movía un poquito mas rápido sobre él, un gemido que murió en la boca de Ryoma escapo de los labios del ojimiel, se separo suavemente del chico y con una mirada hizo que el peque detuviera sus movimientos y sonriera con picardía.

Ryoma conocía esa mirada, era una especie de amenaza, pero al pequeño pelinegro esta "amenaza" lo hacia excitarse, esa mirada le decía lo mucho que su capitán lo deseaba.

'_Si no te detienes, te jodo aquí mismo'_- seria la traducción a esta mirada, con palabras un tanto mal sonantes que el capital prefiere dejar veladas en su mirada.

Ryoma sonrió, le gustaba saberse sexy a los ojos de su novio, además de que él no estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea, desde aquella noche no habían vuelto a estar juntos de esa forma y realmente tenia ganas de estar con él, pero ahora no estaba en un buen lugar que digamos, así que pensó que lo mas inteligente seria posponerlo hasta la tarde, sonrió coqueto mientras miraba a su koi a los ojos, no tenia mucha experiencia pero poco a poco podría aprender, claro si Tezuka le permitía 'practicar' un poco con él.

-Kunimitsu…-dijo en un suspiro al sentir como se pareja mordía ligeramente su cuello, se sentía fantástico en los brazos de aquel al que se entrego y que sin duda alguna se entregaría una vez mas y mil de ser necesario.

Un pequeño cosquilleo se expandió por todo su estomago e ingle, empezaba a excitarse y eso no era bueno, al menos, no ahora, porque estaban en un lugar, que si bien era solitario, no quitaba el hecho de que fuera indiscreto, y la actitud sumisa tan rara en Ryoma no le ayudaba para su autocontrol.

El saber que estaba ahí, que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por él, porque eso se lo había demostrado aquella noche que se le había entregado, después de haberle confesado sus sentimientos.

Se sentía muy bien junto al niño, y sin ser conciente, Ryoma le estaba ayudando a recuperarse de algo que no creyó posible, sin embargo lo estaba logrando, y eso que solo tenían dos días como pareja.

Desde esa noche se sentía feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo, el chico siempre -después de aceparlo- le había gustado mas allá de una relación de compañeros de club o escuela, incluso mas allá de un relación de amistad y el saberse correspondido esa noche le alegro a sobre manera, aunque su actitud estoica y estricta le impidió demostrarlo y su confusa cabeza y corazón dolido por circunstancias pasadas le llevaron a "verificar" si lo que sentía Ryoma por él era verdadero, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Sin embargo todo salio a pedir de boca, demasiado bien se diría, pero ya estaba juntos, ya verían como terminaría. Si de verdad terminaba.

-Vamos, se nos hace tarde-le recordó Tezuka, a lo que el pequeño hizo un puchero, el tiempo pasaba increíblemente rápido cuando estaba con él.

Ambos se levantaron, estaban a punto de tomarse de las manos, pero recordaron que aun no habían formalizado su relación, así que solo caminaron juntos hacia las canchas de Tennis.

Aunque ambos se querían bastante, no podían evitar la leve sensación de inseguridad que les invadía, los dos tenían un importante papel que presentar frente a sus familias y les era imposible predecir como reaccionarían al enterarse, y para Ryoma, Tezuka seria su primer pareja, nunca antes estuvo con nadie, ni chica., ni chico, y _eso_ que había pasado, fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando aun era un niño (n,ñ), así que no contaba, no había tenido esa cercanía con nadie prácticamente, a excepción de un beso accidental que se dio con la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, pero esa vez ni siquiera le dio importancia, sabia que la chica no era mala persona, (yo personalmente la detesto, y perdón para sus fans), pero a él no le interesaba, además de que no le gustaba juntarse con personas que se cohibían con su sola presencia, con personas así sentía que no podía ser el mismo y que debía seguir manteniendo su mascara de frialdad, por eso se llevaba tan bien con su amigo Momoshiro, el moreno desde el principio se había mostrado seguro de si mismo y eso le había agradado mucho, por eso pasaba tanto tiempo con él.

Claro que Ryoma estaba muy conciente de ciertos comentarios con respecto a su relación con Momo, pero jamás les dio importancia, nunca le había importado lo que los demás pensaran y no le daría el gusto a nadie de verlo preocupado por comentarios infundados, él sabia lo que había con Momoshiro y no era mas que cariño fraternal y estaba seguro de que el ojivioleta pensaba igual.

Pero con Tezuka era diferente, desde el principio fue diferente, lo supo en el primer momento en que lo vio, el estoico capitán era único para él, aun recordaba que tuvo una batalla consigo mismo para no sonrojarse en su presencia, rió un poco al recordar aquello, antes de salir del pequeño claro, tomo la mano de Tezuka para detenerlo, se empinó todo lo que pudo, pues el de lentes le sacaba bastantes centímetros demás, alcanzo su rostro y le beso suavemente, un beso casto al menos para aguantarse hasta la tarde, después de las practicas.

Se separo de él sonriendo y se le adelanto corriendo hasta las canchas.

-Buenos días, Echizen-saludo Momoshiro al ver que el chico se acercaba.

-Buenos días-saludo sonriendo.

-Ohayo gozaimazu-saludo el capitán pasando al lado de ambos chicos para ir con Ryusaki-sensei.

-¿Estaban juntos?-preguntó extrañado el de ojos violetas.

-Nos encontramos en el camino-medio mintió Ryoma.

-Vamos, ya todos están llegando-le anuncio tomando la mano del chiquillo que le miro algo sorprendido por aquello, era la primera vez que pasaba.

Todo el equipo se reunió en una de las canchas, escucharon atentamente todo lo que Ryusaki-sensei tenía para decirles y luego se dispusieron a entrenar.

Las prácticas matutinas habían sido algo pesadas para ser las primeras, y todos los titulares pudieron notar que Sadaharu estaba molesto o mejor dicho furibundo, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de su molestia.

Otro que parecía enojado era el prodigio del equipo, Syusuke esa mañana no mostraba su usual sonrisa, tampoco parecía querer tener compañía y se lo hizo saber a Eiji y al equipo completo cuando le gritó que lo dejara solo y en paz.

Desde ese momento el neko pelirrojo cayo en un estado de depresión lamentable, Syusuke jamás le había gritado sin importar cual fuera la situación, el vise capitán se había propuesto animarlo, pero el semblante de Kikumaru no mejoraba por mas intentos que hiciera Shuichiroh.

También Kaoru se comportaba extraño, parecía nervioso y por extraño que pareciera un suave sonrojo acompaño su faz todo el día, Ryoma no se caracterizaba por ser observador pero el extraño comportamiento de la serpiente le llamo mucho la atención Y pudo notar que Kaoru esquivaba la mirada de Sadaharu y Momoshiro.

Y ahora que pensaba en Momo, el moreno también se veía raro, parecía ansioso y acongojado, como si tuviera vergüenza de algo.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos?-pregunto muy bajito el pelinegro de ojos verdes a su capitán, disimulando lo mejor que pudo su sonrisa al sentirse tan cerca de su novio.

Kunimitsu no respondió, pero si miro de reojo a su pequeño, murmuro un suave –"ni idea"-y le toco el hombro casi imperceptiblemente, para después encaminarse a las regaderas.

Ryoma sonrió disimuladamente al notar el deseo velado en los ojos de su koi, espero a que Tezuka llegara a la estructura y dejo que algunos minutos pasaran, por suerte el día ya había finalizado y solo necesitaban esperar a que sus compañeros se marcharan.

Con una sonrisa para nada inocente al igual que sus pensamientos de encaminó a las duchas.

-¿Podemos hablar?-escucho que le preguntaban, y esa vos se oía molesta.

Se volteo para divisar a…

-------------

_Hasta aquí el segundo capi, espero les halla gustado, dejen review para saber que les pareció! -_


End file.
